


Freaky Friday

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, F/F, Freaky Fic Friday, Love Confessions, Mirandy spooktacular, Starbucks, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: Freaky Friday slash Mirandy 🎃🕸️👻





	Freaky Friday

**Freaky Friday - For the Halloween spooktacular 2019**

It was Friday, October 31st and Runway was as busy as ever. A lot of the staff were eager to finish work at 5 pm, wanting to go trick or treating with their loved ones or enjoy a Halloween party at a club. Others didn't mind working, because to them Halloween was just another day.

People like Andy.

She never celebrated or went trick or treating and was eager to stay by Miranda's side. For a while now, she'd had the biggest crush on her boss and since the twins were with their father over the Halloween weekend she was sure the editor would work longer and harder to ensure everything was done, and then she could enjoy a rare free weekend.

Andy sat at her desk day-dreaming about her boss as she chewed on her pen.

She'd realised what she felt for Miranda wasn't a mere crush. She'd been in love with her boss since the night she'd seen her so vulnerable on that couch in Paris, having just received her divorce papers. 

Andy knew Miranda wasn't mourning for that cheating bastard, Stephen but simply worried for her children and the effect a divorce would have on them.

She was glad she hadn't left the editor on the decisive day that followed that night. She'd been about to run and throw her phone into the fountain, but let's be serious, who would do such a thing? She thought about it and chuckled.

"Is something funny, Andrea?" Miranda asked, glaring at her.

"Uhm no, Miranda, I was just rearranging your schedule for the upcoming week as you told me," Andy said, straightening up at her desk.

"Good, now go get me some coffee," Miranda demanded.

Andy was about to jump up and go when she realised Miranda hadn't moved and looked like she wanted to ask something further. She thought she knew what she was thinking about and tried her luck.

"So since it's Halloween, maybe a pumpkin spice latte? Double espresso, with an extra splash of skin milk?"

"Yes, that'll do. That's all." Miranda smirked as she stalked back into her office, knowing Andy wouldn't see since she was busy getting her purse.

Andy was pretty satisfied she'd got things right again and hurried to get her gorgeous boss what she desired.

When she walked into Starbucks, Andy got herself a pumpkin spice latte too. The lady who prepared the coffee was dressed up like an older witch. Andy smiled, admiring how people got into the Halloween spirit. She wondered if they even wanted to dress up or if Starbucks made them.

"Order Up for Andy, two pumpkin-spice lattes." Andy stepped forward the barista handed her the coffees. "Have a magical Halloween." The woman whispered in a mystical voice as she winked at her.

Andy swore she saw a spark when the woman winked at her and stood dumbstruck for a second. "Uhm, thank you." She smiled before hurrying away, not wanting to disappoint Miranda or make her wait too long for her coffee.

Once back in the office, Andy noticed how empty it was. Glancing down, she realised it was a little after 5 pm already. There wasn't one person would stay longer if they didn't have to.

The only ones left were her boss, Emily, who just packed her things, and Nigel, who needed more time for the book since they'd arranged for it to be done today by 6 pm.

"Bye Em, happy Halloween. Have a great weekend." Andy called out to the redhead.

"God, must you always be so bloody cheerful? Even on Halloween?" Emily asked, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her purse.

"I love you too, Em," Andy teased as she walked by her to bring Miranda her coffee.

"When you're done with the declarations of love throughout my outer office, would you mind handing me my coffee?" Miranda told her. "Also I'm leaving in five minutes. Call Roy and bring me the book when it's ready." She ordered as Andy stepped into her office.

Their hands brushed as she handed her the cup and both women blushed.

"Of course, Miranda." Andy agreed before hurrying back to her desk to call Roy, who was already waiting at the front of the building for Miranda.

She'd just gathered Miranda's purse and coat together when Miranda strode towards her with her coffee in hand. Taking the last sip she threw it in Andy's bin. "Goodbye Andrea. Happy Halloween," She stated softly.

Andy stood and moving around her desk, helped Miranda into her coat. This was a new thing that Andy and only Andy was allowed to do. She stood behind Miranda and smiled while she fixed her collar. "Have a nice evening Miranda, and thank you. I'll see you Monday," She said.

Even when she dropped the book at the townhouse, they didn't necessarily see each other.

Miranda looked over her shoulder and gave her a small nod.

Andy thought she saw a hint of a smirk and gazed after the woman, admiring her beautiful figure. She would kill to look like that in her 50s. Hell, she would kill to look like that now.

Miranda turned her head as Andy realised she was staring and came back to life and scurried back to her desk. She checked her emails and sipped her coffee, waiting for the book.

**xxx**

  
  


Miranda chuckled once she'd slid into the car. She loved the way she could make her assistant nervous. She sensed how attracted Andrea was to her, and although she was quite used to the hero-worship from former assistants, this was different. What made things worse was that she was ridiculously attracted to the younger woman as well.

She adored the new look Andrea had been sporting since Nigel's makeover, but more than that, the younger woman was just an extraordinarily kind, vibrant woman. Miranda thought about her often. Even in her most intimates moments, Andrea crept into her mind, especially in her dreams. The woman drove her almost crazy daily with her beauty and kindness.

Miranda enjoyed what they had right now. The light brushing of their fingers when she was handed her coffee or the smoothing of her collar once she helped her into her coat. Yet, she craved more.

Her head thudded back against the seat and she closed her eyes as the woman invaded her thoughts once more. Miranda knew, given the chance, she would cherish the younger woman. What stopped her was the fear Andrea's feelings weren't as solid as her own. She was still so young, and her feelings may change over time.

Miranda was looking forward to a nice quiet evening at home. She had it all planned out. She would turn off her cell and ignore the doorbell. She would take a nice, relaxing bath after she'd gone over the book with a glass of wine. She hummed at the thought and she felt how the car slowed, signalling that she was finally home.

**xxx**

"Six, tell me I'm the best," Nigel called as he appeared at Andy's desk.

"Nigel, you are the best." Andy chuckled. "But why are you the best exactly?" She asked.

Nigel looked almost offended. "Well check the clock, the book is done earlier than Miranda's 6 pm deadline, which means we can leave earlier than we expected. Am I good, or am I good?" He asked, holding up his arms in a dramatic gesture to his question.

Andy chuckled, packed her things and turned off the computer. "So good. Like I said, the best." Andy mocked, gathering her purse and the book.

"Well, let's hit the road, kid." Nigel grinned and held his elbow out for her to take. They linked arms and walked towards the elevator bank side-by-side. "So, what are your plans for tonight?" He asked as they stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Nothing. I'll drop the book off, pick up some dinner and watch some tv. I'm not much of a Halloween party fan." Andy admitted with a smile.

"I know a certain someone who's also alone tonight. And I give you a hint...it's Miranda." Nigel chuckled.

Andy cackled loudly. "Great hint." She dug her elbow in his side. "Well, what would I do with my boss on Halloween night, when all she probably wants to do is relax and enjoy the time she has by herself," Andy asked her friend as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Well I would know a ton of things, two women in love could do together..." Nigel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, stop it. You know she's not into me like that." Andy was flustered by the thought.

"Her body language says differently." Nigel grinned smugly.

Andy slapped him. "Quit teasing." She whined half-heartedly. It would be a dream come true if she had a shot with her very sexy boss.

They walked across the quiet foyer and said their goodbyes as Andy slid into the car to drop off the book.

xxx 

  
  


When Andy let herself into the townhouse twenty minutes later, she tried to be quiet, so she wouldn't disturb Miranda's evening. She didn't turn on any lights and tiptoed toward the little table with the flowers. She put down the book and fumbled to open the closet and hang the dry cleaning.

Turning around she walked straight into Miranda, who must have come down like a kitten on velvet paws. That's how silent she'd been.

They both shrieked and stumbled down onto the floor.

Andy landed right on top of Miranda and she was sure that she saw that little spark again, like with the witchy barista earlier that evening. Maybe she was hallucinating.

Suddenly, they both felt dizzy and they groaned.

Andy opened her eyes looking up at...herself?

What the fuck!

"What the hell? I must have hit my head pretty hard. I thought I fell on top of you, Miranda. I apologise." Andy spoke.

Miranda was rubbing her head listening to Andy, confused as hell. When she turned her face to look at Andy she looked at…

"Very funny, Andrea, am I that scary that you have to dress up like me for Halloween?" Miranda said, finally getting up. When her hair fell, something was odd. She touched it and slowly pulled it forward to look at it. 

"Chestnut. I do not have brown hair." Miranda was working herself into a tizzy. "Andrea, I need a mirror. NOW!"

Andy eased herself to her feet. "You think...what kind of sick game is this?" Andy asked.

They slowly moved towards the mirror, both a little scared to look at their reflection in it. When they did they both screamed at the same time.

"I'm you...and...you're me...how..." Andy stuttered. She stepped closer to the mirror and touched the white hair, not quite believing what she saw.

"Andrea, how is this even possible?" Miranda said, turning to look at the body standing next to her. Her body. She put her hand on Andy's face and turned her. "I think it's time. You have to admit me to the nuthouse, Andrea."

Andy looked at her and started to giggle.

"How is that funny? How can you laugh at a time like this?" Miranda sputtered.

"It's just..." Andy couldn't hold back and Miranda saw what she'd look like if she laughed freely. "Your voice...out of my mouth..." She was cracking up.

Miranda couldn't help and laugh with her. What else could she do? "You are ridiculous." When their laughter eventually died down, Miranda ordered Andy into the kitchen. "Let's have a drink. A strong one." 

She suggested, pointing to a stool. She poured two glasses of scotch and sat next to Andy. Looking at her hands, she studied them holding the glass. 

"This feels utterly bizarre, Andrea. Did you see the spark when we collided or was that just me?" Miranda was almost rambling. "I probably sound ridiculous, just forget I asked." She waved her question away.

"You saw it too?" Andy asked wide-eyed. "Miranda, when I got our coffee, this woman dressed as a witch handed them to me and she had a spark too. It was the same I saw when we collided. She said something like, have a magical Halloween. I just thought she was nuts...but...but look at us." She waved a hand between them. "Do you think she could have something to do with this? " She asked.

"Oh lord, I believe it could. I'll call Roy, we will go there now." Miranda stood up.

"Like this? Miranda, I can't go in there and just ask for a witch. The press will have a fucking field day." Andy bit her lip. "Sorry for the language." She whispered.

"Alright, so what do you suggest?" Miranda asked, twirling a long strand of dark hair around her fingers.

"I'll call. Hang on. I even have them on speed-dial." 

Andy got up and groaned. "Wow, seriously Miranda. You need a back rub. Your back hurts like a bitch." Andy hurried into the hallway and grabbed her phone from her purse to call Starbucks. Miranda smirked. 

"Yes, hello, I was wondering if I could talk to the woman who was working there this afternoon. She was dressed up as a witch. Look no, this is not a prank call...I...please, sir. Did a woman work there today dressed as a witch? Hmm, okay, I understand...thank you for your help, goodbye."

"So?" Miranda asked impatiently.

"He said that none of his employees dressed up today. And there was no woman dressed up as a witch." Andy started to cry. "Fuck! What did I do to us?"

"Don't cry, Andrea. We will figure it out, somehow." Miranda tried to reassure.

Andy sobbed even more in the face of Miranda's gentle reassurance.

Miranda stepped up and hugged her. "Shhh, it's alright. Please, don't cry." She was hugging her own body and was surprised and pleased by how firm everything was. Since it was her body she explored a little bit and slowly slid her hands over her toned ass.

Andy stopped crying and groaned, realising what Miranda was doing. "Uhm, I know this is your body but surely you realise I feel that. And..." She took a shuddering breath. "...if you keep that up. I might ruin whatever underwear you're wearing."

Their moment was interrupted by Andy's phone as it signalled an incoming message. There was another spark they both noticed and their eyes went wide.

Andy opened the message and read it out loud.

**You can use me to say hello,** **  
** **And to say goodbye.** **  
** **I'm no good when I'm too dry,** **  
** **I can be quick or I can be slow.** **  
** **What am I?**

"Who sent that?" Miranda asked, leading them back into the kitchen and sighing in frustration.

Andy followed, shaking her head. "It says the wicked witch. What do you think the message means?"

They sat down and took a sip of their drinks.

"I guess it's a riddle. Read it to me again?" Miranda stated.

As Andy did, Miranda had the answer. "It must be the mouth. "

"Yes, that fits. Should I send the answer?" Andy breathed.

"Yes, let's see if we can resolve this mystery." Miranda pursed her lips.

Andy quickly typed in the answer and hit send. She let out a sigh and grabbed Miranda's hand. "I'm so sorry, Miranda. I didn't mean to ruin your evening, your life. What if we can't undo this?" She started to cry again.

"Andréa, listen to me." Miranda squeezed her hand tighter. "Don't freak out on me now. We will be able to solve this. You'll see. Let's just wait and see if we get an answer. There's nothing else we can do anyway. Other than...did you eat at all today? I'm suddenly ravenous."

Andy smiled weakly at her and shook her head. "Not since breakfast, I was going to get something after I dropped off the book. And don't judge me, I know you only had a light salad so you're hungry too, well I am…"

"I'll fix something for us," Miranda said getting up starting to prepare some sandwiches.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Andy said getting up as well.

"It's down the hallway, on the right," Miranda told her.

Andy went in and once she was done peeing she looked in the mirror and studied Miranda's face closely. She wore an off the shoulder sweater and when she touched the collar she realised there wasn't a bra. She was sorely tempted to look under the sweater but had far too much respect for Miranda to do so.

She couldn't resist having a small squeeze of her breasts over the sweater. She moaned. "Wow, she has great tits. Oh, God." She blushed and caressed her face and her lips once more. If this was the only chance to touch Miranda's body she had to use this opportunity.

She gathered herself and made herself presentable again so Miranda wouldn't get suspicious.

"Oh there you are, what took..." Miranda didn't finish when she saw how rosy her cheeks were. She knew what made her blush, after all, she knew her body better than anyone.

Andy blushed some more. She knew she had been caught.

Miranda put down the plates and turned around to get some water for both of them. She needed to figure out if she should be mad or not. She turned back at the breakfast bar and Andy sat down slowly expecting a tongue lashing from Miranda. 

"Did you enjoy what you saw?" She drawled mockingly.

"I didn't look. At all. I wouldn't disrespect you like that." Andy said, hoping Miranda could see the truth behind the words. She took a deep breath. "But I did...I realised that you weren't wearing a bra..." 

Andy was not about to admit she was copping a feel. She squeezed her eyes shut. "I...I'm sorry, Miranda, but you have an amazing body." She was so embarrassed. 

Miranda smirked. "Well, so do you," She admitted and winked at her.

"What do you mean...did you...nevermind." Andy gasped and realised Miranda was also blushing. "I suppose we are even now," She said as she bit into her sandwich.

Miranda sat down next to her and began to eat as well.

Halfway through their meal, Andy's phone went off.

They both saw the magical sparks again.

Suddenly afraid, Andy took her phone in her hand.

"Read it out loud," Miranda ordered.

  
  


**Two women have taken my test** **  
** **One, with a sunshine smile, is blessed** **  
** **The other cursed with a heart about to burst,** **  
** **Her experiences have been the worst.** **  
** **But Magic slips** **  
** **From both your lips** **  
** **Will you continue to resist** **  
** **Your true love's kiss?**

  
  


"Oh, my God." Andy inhaled sharply. "So, what we have to kiss our one true love? That's what will solve the mystery?" She didn't have to wait for Miranda to answer when another message arrived on her cell.

**Yes!**

Suddenly the messages disappeared with a spark. She stared at her phone and a tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke. "Alright, this is going to be very embarrassing for me, but..." Andy looked up into Miranda's eyes, which were hers. She knew she had to reveal her feelings to the other woman. She took her hands and took a deep breath. "...but Miranda, you are my one true love. I would have to kiss you and then we'd have to find whoever your one true love is to get us back in our bodies."

"Let's kiss then, shall we," Miranda said nervously.

Andy didn't see the nerves. "Sure. Okay. Uhm, would you like to stand up or?" She was fidgeting nervously.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Andrea," Miranda said and pulled her closer. She hovered over her lips and their breathing turned ragged.

Andy closed the distance and was a goner as soon as she felt their lips connecting. They both closed their eyes and suddenly sparks flew and they both felt a rush going through their bodies.

When they separated and opened their eyes, they both smiled at the realisation they were back in their bodies.

"Miranda, is it you in there?" Andy asked, still very close to Miranda's face.

"No Andrea, it's Karl Lagerfeld." Miranda deadpanned. "Of course, it's me." She rolled her eyes.

"So, when it worked...uh.. it can only work with your one true love so...Miranda, do you love me?" Andy stammered the question.

Miranda simply nodded and pulled her in for another kiss.

Andy slid down from her stool and settled between Miranda's legs. Miranda didn't waste time and deepened the kiss.

They both moaned as their lips continued to caress one another.

Andy had her hands around Miranda's neck, playing with the fine hairs at the nape of her neck.

The soft caress gave Miranda goosebumps all over. She pulled back and looked in Andy'seyes. "You are so beautiful, darling. I am so grateful for this although it was a bit creepy how everything happened," She nuzzled into the younger woman.

"Me too. I'm so happy I'm not alone in my feelings. I love you. I have for a long time now." Andy admitted.

"I love you too. Bedroom?" Miranda asked smirking.

"Hell yes, I need to finally see what an amazing body you have underneath all those designer clothes," Andy smirked and pecked her lightly.

"So you didn't look? Truly?" Miranda asked, standing up and pulling her towards the staircase.

"Nope. You did though, didn't you?" Andy grinned.

Miranda chuckled and stopped at the staircase and leaned in. "I can't wait to bite your rosy nipples," She whispered in her ear before turning and running up the stairs, leaving Andy behind gaping.

Shaking herself, Andy launched herself after the woman. She had no idea where Miranda's room was and slowed until she saw the light. She was about to step into the large room when Miranda suddenly grabbed her and pulled her in.

"Finally, I thought I may have to start without you." Miranda husked against her lips before kissing her passionately.

Andy kissed her jaw and up her neck. "I would have loved to watch you. I've had so many fantasies about you, you don't even know." She whispered as she kept kissing her.

"No, I don't. Tell me about them." Miranda asked.

"I'm living them right now. But the most common would be the ones where you are incredibly bossy and just take what's yours." As Andy explained her fantasies, Miranda pulled her towards the bed.

"How delightful. I always fantasised about taking you, making you mine. What a coincidence." Miranda let Andy continue to nibble along her jaw before she suddenly turned her around and threw her on the bed with surprising strength. Miranda started to strip. "Is this one of your fantasies?" She asked.

"Oh God, yes." Andy moaned as she draped herself across the middle of the mattress.

Miranda took her sweet time to get undressed. "Take off your clothes, darling," She asked, while she was pulling her sweater over her head. She was gloriously naked underneath.

"Wow, I regret not looking before," Andy said as she clumsily removed her clothes as quickly as she could. She was down to her panties when Miranda crawled on top of her.

"I will make you mine now," Miranda whispered teasingly.

Andy could only nod.

Miranda took Andy's panties off with her teeth and pulled them over her long legs. Her warm breath, so close to her core, teased Andy.

When she climbed back up, Andy couldn't help but slide her hands over Miranda's naked form. She explored every inch and squeezed her ass now and then.

Miranda was hovering over her perky breasts ravished them.

Andy arched into her mouth. "Oh, yes. Fuck...yes.." She moaned. She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs. "Please Miranda."

Miranda ignored her pleas, too busy with the young woman's breasts.

Andy put her hands between Miranda's legs and caressed her thighs. She felt how the editor shivered and slid her hand between her folds. "You're so fucking wet."

Miranda couldn't hold herself up any longer and soon landed on top of Andy.

The first touch of their naked bodies made them moan.

Andy decided she'd had enough and rolled Miranda over before kissing her fiercely. "I want you now," She said and kept kissing her.

Miranda had other ideas in mind. "Nu-uh, it's my turn first, remember. You better do as I say or I won't let you come." She said, rolling them back over, so she was on top.

"Yes, Miranda." Andy teased.

Miranda pushed her hand between them. "Now let's see if you are wet enough for what I have planned." She slid her fingers through Andy's folds up to her clit.

Andy arched up.

"Oh my, so responsive." She backed off her clit and played a little more in her lover's wetness enjoying the little whimpers she received. Slowly she entered Andy with one finger and thrust in and out, so slowly.

Andy wanted to scream. "More, please Miranda." she was panting to no end but Miranda had no mercy.

"Beg me." The editor husked.

"Please..." Andy whimpered.

"That was pathetic. More." Miranda enjoyed the role of being bossy in the bedroom. But then again that wasn't a surprise.

"Please, baby, oh God, I need it. Please." Andy begged.

"No, that's not enough," Miranda said as she slowly pulled out her fingers.

Thinking Miranda was about to stop, Andy shouted. 

"PLEASE, FUCK ME HARD, OH GOD PLEASE MIRANDA," She screamed in ecstasy when Miranda finally gave in and with a smirk, pushed in three fingers as hard as she could without hurting her. She pumped in and out in a fast rhythm.

I didn't take long to have Andy wailing her name as an electrifying orgasm rushed through her body.

Miranda slowly stilled her ministrations and pulled out her fingers. She didn't hesitate and pushed her cum smeared fingers insider herself. She slumped next to Andy and began to fuck herself. "Oh God, Andréa...mhhh." She moaned.

Andy was slow to return to Earth but heard how wet Miranda was and how fast she was fucking herself. She finally looked up and almost drooled at the sight of Miranda Priestly fucking herself next to her. Moving onto her elbow, she bent her head and sucked one of Miranda's nipples in her mouth.

"Yesssss..." The editor hissed.

Andy crawled down and spread Miranda's legs wider. She watched how relentlessly she kept fucking herself and her mouth watered at the sight. She went in and kissed her inner thighs.

When Miranda slowed, Andy kissed her hand. She pulled it away and started to lick her pussy. She pushed her tongue inside Miranda and fucked her with purpose.

Miranda arched up to get more friction. She used her hand to play with her clit which undid her entirely. "Oh fuck, I'm going...I'M COMING." She screamed and bucked as she did.

Andy eased her through her orgasm and slowed down once she felt the editor calming down. Andy wiped off her mouth on the sheets and lay beside Miranda who was still panting.

"That was..." Miranda started still out of breath.

"Magical?" Andy asked.

"More than that, to be honest. Well, I guess now we have to celebrate Halloween every year, thanks to that witchy barista." Miranda chuckled as she pulled the covers over them.

"I still can't believe I was in your body..." Andy stated.

"Well, I don't mind if you are "in me" now and again." Miranda chuckled.

Andy laughed as well and playfully slapped her. "I love you, Miranda. Happy Halloween." She said as she snuggled closer into Miranda.

"What a happy Halloween I've had this year. I love you too, my darling." Miranda murmured sleepily.

They both closed their eyes and in sparkly letters above them appeared: 

** _HAPPY MAGICAL HALLOWEEN_ **

**THE END**


End file.
